


On The Road Again

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Road Trip, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: McKirk on a Road Trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:MCKIRK ROAD TRIP AU!!!

"This was a horrible idea" Leonard groused from the back of the van, where he was sprawled among multiple fast food bags, candy wrappers, and four large suitcases.

"Oh sush Bones, It’ll be fun, besides you get to spend an entire two months with me" replied Kirk smiling at him in the rear view mirror.

"God help me" muttered Mccoy, but he couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> More pre-slash then slash really, unless you squint


End file.
